


White Light

by Taepeas



Series: Run Away Love [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, OC characters, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taepeas/pseuds/Taepeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old...woman...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All right guys, here it is! The third (and last) installment of the RWBY Run Away Love series! Thank you guys so much for following so far! I hope you enjoy White Light :)

“It’s getting late and Yang and the gang aren’t back yet” Jade says as she looks out of the window.

Midori looks up from her scroll. “You’re right, they usually come back long before the sun sets.”

“You don’t think something bad happened to them?” Olive says, voice full of concern.

Jade turns around and walks towards Olive. She puts her hand on Olive’s shoulder. “I’m sure they’re fine, they do have Yang with them.”

Olive smiles. “You’re right.”

As if on cue, the door slams open and the seven of them run in.

“Hey guys, you’re-who is that?” Midori says, gasping when she sees Ren and Jaune carrying someone.

“She’s my mom, she was stabbed, you gotta help her!” Yang says, visibly shaking.

Jade nods and starts to walk out of the room. “I’ll get the supplies, Midori and Olive, you try to stop the bleeding!”

Midori turns towards Jaune and Ren. “Okay, put her on the couch, we’ll handle it from here!”

Ren and Jaune carefully put Raven on the couch as Olive brings towels. She gives one to Midori and they begin to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Blake looks over at Yang. She stares at Raven with glazed over eyes.

Blake walks towards Yang. “Come on Yang, let’s give them some space.”

Yang blinks, and then sighs. “Okay.” She says sadly.

* * *

 

Yang and the others wait in the other room while the three sisters do their work. During the entire time, Yang seemed to be in another world. Her eyes regained their glazed over look from earlier. Blake looked over at Ruby, who shook her head. There wasn’t anything that they could do. They just had to wait.

After a full, long painstaking hour, Jade enters the room. Yang looks up, expectantly.

Jade smiles at Yang. “That was a pretty nasty cut that your mom got, but she’ll be okay.”

Yang stands up. “Really?”

Jade nods. “She’s sleeping now, but you can see her. She was mumbling your name while we were working on her, so I think she really wants to see you.”

Yang walks over to Jade and hugs her. “Thank you so much, Jade.”

When Yang breaks the hug, Jade looks flustered. “O-oh, no problem, j-just doing what I do best!”

Blake rolls her eyes. “Come on Yang, let’s go see your mom.”

Yang nods and the three of them leave the room.

* * *

 

“Ruby, aren’t you going to go with them?” Ren says, expectantly.

Ruby shakes her head. “I’ve never really met Raven, I just saw her in pictures, so I’ll let them have their time alone. Besides, we should try to look around for more clues.”

“More clues?” Jaune says, “Ruby, we would’ve got mauled out there if it wasn’t for Yang’s mom! We can’t go out there again!”

“I know, but we won’t be going as deep into the swamps.” Ruby sighs. “I just feel that there is another clue out there somewhere.”

Weiss crosses her arms. “Okay then Ruby, what’s your plan?”

* * *

 

Yang walks into the living room and looks at her mother. She still lay in the same position as she was earlier, but her face was much more calm. Yang looked over at Raven’s injury and flinched. Even though Raven was all bandaged up and okay, it still reminded her of Blake’s injury from her fight with Adam. She sighed.

Blake puts her hand on Yang’s shoulder and Yang looks up at Blake. “Yang, she’s gonna be okay.” Blake says calmly.

Yang nods and goes to sit on the coffee table. Blake follows suit. They sit in silence as Yang continues to watch over her mother.

“Blake, I-I couldn’t do anything to help my mother. If anything, I might’ve just gotten in the way.” Yang says as she covers her face with her hand.

“Yang, it’s nothing to be ashamed about. Onyx he…” Blake sighs. “He’s a ruthless man. No one in the White Fang was ever able to defeat him, so it’s not your fault.”

“But it is!” Yang says as she balls her hands into fists. “I told myself that I would become a changed person, that I would try and think before acting, but nothing has changed!”

Blake puts her hand on one of Yang’s balled fists. “I know you’re trying hard, and I can see it. There’s just a lot of things going on at once, Yang. You can’t expect change to happen overnight.”

Yang sighs. “I guess.” She looks at Blake and smiles. “Thanks Blake.”

The sound of the opening door interrupts Yang and Blake’s conversation. The two of them turn around and see the fish faunus woman enter the house.

“Hello Yang and Blake, how was the-“ she gasps, dropping her books.

_“Raven?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys! Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it, and if you do, leave a kudos or a comment, if you wish :)

Yang looks warily at the fish faunus lady. “It’s been three hours; do you think she’ll tell us now?”

Blake sighs. “I doubt it. If she wanted to, she probably would have already done so.”

For the past few hours, Blake and Yang had desperately tried to get information out of the fish faunus woman, but they have been largely unsuccessful. They tried everything, small talk, doing her chores, nothing would get her to budge. And it didn’t help that Blake had told her that one of the White Fang’s camps were situated in the swamps near her house. In fact, it had only just caused the old lady’s mood to sour even more.

“You sure you haven’t heard anything about this lady while you were in the White Fang, Blake?” Yang asks.

Blake shakes her head. “Well, we don’t even know her name, so I really have no idea.”

Yang blinks. “Huh. We don’t. I never realized that.”

Blake shakes her head. “Of course you didn’t. Anyways, all I know is that she is an ex-member of the White Fang that was unfortunate enough to get branded before escaping.”

“You…don’t happen to have a brand, do you?” Yang asks cautiously.

“No, I was fortunate enough to evade them so far.” Blake says.

Yang sighs in relief. “Oh thank goodness.”

Yang leans back into her chair. “It just doesn’t make any sense though. You knew that my mom was the White Fang, but you’ve never heard of this lady?”

Blake shakes her head. “Nope, not a single word. Maybe she just really idolized her when she was in the White Fang?”

Yang throws her hands in the air. “Ugh, I don’t know! I just don’t know anything and no one is helping me understand!”

 “Hello Yang.” Raven says, entering the room.

Yang stands up and strides angrily towards Raven. “You! What do you know about the old lady! The White Fang!”

Raven puts her hands up. “Wait, what-“

“I don’t know anything that’s going on, mom!” Yang slouches down. “I really don’t.”

Raven’s expression softens. She puts a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “Come, sit down. Let’s-“

“Raven, you’re up!” a voice says.

Raven, Yang, and Blake turn and see the old lady standing at the door. Raven gasps.

“Myrtle?”

Myrtle chuckles “Yes, that’s me.”

Raven walks towards Myrtle and hugs her. “I never thought I would see you again, Myrtle.”

Myrtle breaks the hug and smiles at Raven. “It’s going to take more than a few White Fang thugs to take me down.”

Yang looks at Blake. “Wait, what?” she says confusingly.

Blake continues to stare at the scene that lay before them. “Don’t worry Yang, I also have no idea what’s going on.”

Raven smiles and crosses her arms. She looks at Yang and Blake. “How do you meet her?”

“Her daughters saved us when we crashed in the ocean.” Blake says timidly.

“O-ho! You have daughters! I have to see them.” Raven says happily.

“Oh, they’re not here now, but when they come back, I’ll be sure to introduce them to you.”

Raven claps her hands together. “Great! Now we-“

“WAIT!” Yang says, pushing herself between Raven and Myrtle. “What’s going on? How do you guys know each other? And…” she turns towards Raven. “What else are you hiding from me?”

Raven sighs and looks at Myrtle uneasily. Myrtle shakes her head. “Don’t worry, I got this Raven.”

Myrtle takes Yang’s hand. “Come, sit down Yang. We’ll tell you everything.”

Yang sighs. “Ok.”

Myrtle leads Yang to the couch and has her sit down. She turns to look at Blake. “You too, Blake.”

Blake’s eyes widen, and she goes to sit on the couch next to Yang. The two of them watch Raven and Myrtle intently.

Raven crosses her arms. “Okay, Myrtle, where do we start?”

Myrtle chuckles. “Well, with a proper introduction of course. My, my Raven, you really haven’t changed.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Right.”

Myrtle chuckles before turning to Yang and Blake. She bows. “Hello, my name is Myrtle Evergreen. I was an ex-member of the White Fang, and more importantly, I was Raven’s second-in-command when she was the leader of the White Fang.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one today, but I hope you still like it :)

“WHAT?” Blake and Yang say in unison.

Raven smiles. “That’s right.”

Yang turns to Blake. “Wait, you didn’t know about her second in command?”

Blake shakes her head. “I’ve never heard of anyone helping her.”

Myrtle shakes her head. “Of course you’ve never heard of me. Our associates could never get the members to forget about the great founder Raven, but they could definitely get them to forget about me.”

Raven chuckles. “Well…technically we were both the founders, were we not?”

Myrtle nods. “But most of the members don’t know that. We both decided that Raven should be the leader because Raven is much more charismatic than I am.” She smiles. “I prefer to work behind the scenes.”

“But one day, Raven vanished.” Myrtle crosses her arms. “Even I didn’t know what happened to her, but I tried my best to uphold the ideals that Raven had for the White Fang. I even managed to convince the members to vote for a leader that held similar ideals as Raven had.” Myrtle smiles smugly. “I’m still proud of myself for doing that.”

“But that didn’t last long.” Myrtle looks away. “Those associates did not like the new leader at all. They were always nit-picking him, trying their hardest to break him down.”

Myrtle looks at Raven. “I tried, I really, really tried. But it was just too much for me. I began to see the changes that were beginning to take place. The members started to be more and more violent at our protests. And no matter what the leader did, it didn’t work.”

Myrtle looks away. “So after a few months, I decided to run away as well. I just felt…that if I found you, that we could find some way to fix this mess. But then…”

Myrtle walks away. “The assassins found me. After Raven left, the associates began to notice that some members started to run away. Of course, they didn’t like that at all. So they needed to find some way to ensure that they would come running right back.”

Myrtle sighs. “You see, the reason why they are called assassins isn’t because these highly trained members would murder you, no. It’s because they caused social murder to all that tried to leave” Myrtle takes off her glove, and turns around, revealing the mark of the White Fang that was branded on her hand.”

Raven gasps. “How DARE they! I can’t believe how much they’ve fallen since I’ve left! Those no-good-stupid-bastard-idiots!”

“Wow, that’s some boss trash-talking right there.” Yang says sarcastically.

Raven turns to Yang. “Hey, I can’t think when I’m angry.”

Myrtle walks between Yang and Raven. “Okay, okay, break it up, break it up.”

Myrtle turns to Raven. “Now that I’ve told my side of the story, it’s time to tell yours.”

Raven looks around uneasily. “I thought you were going to tell the story for me, Myrtle.”

Myrtle raises an eyebrow. “How can I tell the story about you running away when I don’t even know of it myself? And besides, I’m sure that your daughter would want to hear it from you anyways.”

Raven sighs and looks at Yang. Yang, Yang, Yang. The daughter that has become much more than she thought she would ever be. Yang that had overcome impossible obstacles to get to where she was today. Yang was thrust into a conflict that she had never understood. Raven sighs. She owed an explanation to her more than anyone else.

Raven turns away from Yang. “I’ll have you know that this isn’t a particularly easy story for me to tell.”

Myrtle smiles. “Not everything is easy in life, Raven. I’m sure you are aware of that.”

Raven turns around and looks at Myrtle. They share a smile.

Raven turns towards Yang. “Okay, let’s get started.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness again, but my mom wanted to go to the mall and see the dinosaur exhibit so I didn't get home until now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Okay, well, why don’t we start at the beginning.” Raven says. She walks towards the couch and sits down.

“I met Myrtle when I was still at Beacon. I usually take a stroll around the campus late at night; it’s a good time to reflect and think about the day.” Raven leans back into her seat.

“Anyways, on one particular night, there was a ruckus behind the school, so I went to check it out. When I got back there, I saw a bunch of guys picking on a lady. At first I was confused, why were Beacon students picking on this grown woman? But when I got closer, I understood. I began to hear the things they were calling her: ‘filthy faunus’ ‘fish beast monster’, the like. I ran towards them and quickly drove them off of her.”

“I probably could’ve done some real damage to them, but I knew that fighting back would only get me into more trouble.” Myrtle said simply.

Raven nods. “Thankfully, no one at school knew I was a faunus, so they thought I was just protecting her out of the goodness of my heart.” Raven shakes her head.

“Anyways, from that point on, I would meet with Myrtle to chat and talk about things. On some days we would be talking about faunus rights, and on other days we would talk about boys.”

Yang rolls her eyes. “Of course you did.”

Raven shakes her head. “Anyways, at some point during our conversations, we came up with the idea of the White Fang. We were tired of being pushed around, tired of hiding. We wanted to bring the faunus together so that we could find a way to build a bridge between humans and faunus. We began to meet more and more so that we could plan the finer details. The entire organization was established shortly after I graduated, and I was chosen to be its leader.”

“Wait, but Myrtle is older than you, why didn’t be become the leader?”

Myrtle smiles. “I may be older than Raven, but Raven has a way with words that I was never able to achieve. Besides, I work best behind the scenes.”

Raven chuckles. “It was a crazy time. After graduating, I juggled my huntress duties with my duties as the leader of the White Fang.”

“Honestly I don’t know how you did it.” Myrtle said, shaking her head. “Huntress by day, faunus activist leader by night, I would be pooped.”

Raven smiles. “I manage. In the beginning, everything went well. The protests were conducted in a calm manner, the members felt a sense of belongingness, it was a good time to be a member of the White Fang. But then…” Raven’s eyes narrowed. “A particular member began to stand out from the crowd.”

“Onyx.” Myrtle says angrily.

“Some of the members began to notice that he would be just a little pushier at the protests that were held. But I turned a blind eye to him. He was in the minority – the majority would quickly overpower him. But I was wrong.”

Raven looks towards the ground. “Onyx’s tenacity and way with words helped him rise quickly up the ranks of the White Fang. Eventually, he became one of the cabinet members of the White Fang. While that was happening, I began to conduct studies with Myrtle about a new power that I dubbed half-faunus.”

Raven crosses her arms. “The study began when a member came to me saying that her child had been ‘cursed.’ She said that the father was a human, so she thought that she was being punished for having a child with a human.”

Raven sighs before continuing. “When they brought the child in, it was in a cage – it was the only way that they could contain him. We began to study him for weeks and weeks, and we eventually found a method to calm the rage, and with it, the first complete half-faunus was born.”

Yang and Blake’s eyes widened. “Woah.” They say simultaneously.

“I was happy to be able to reunite the mother with her child, but I told them that he might not ever be able to use the power ever again. You see, the White Fang members were still weary of humans, and from that weariness sprouted the idea that Faunus’ couldn’t date or have children with humans.”

“So I began to help these mothers in secret. We would bring the children in, help them recover, and they would move on without anyone knowing any better. Everything was going as planned, but then…but then I myself became the mother with the half-faunus child.”

Raven looked at Yang. “By then, I had done a lot of testing on the half-faunus children, so I knew without a doubt that you would be a half-faunus. Taiyang was a full human, I was a full faunus, it was as simple as that.”

Raven sighed. “At around the same time, Onyx began to have a stronger hold on the members. They liked his ideals, they felt that we weren’t changing things quickly enough.”

Raven looks down at her lap. “I was scared. Scared for myself, scared for Myrtle, and scared for my child. I was able to keep the secret of other half-faunus children from the general member pool, but there was no way that I, the great leader of the White Fang, would be able to keep the members in the dark about this for very long.” Tears began to form in Raven’s eyes. “I tried, I really, really tried. But holding that secret in became more and more difficult.”

Raven balls her hands into fists. “I panicked. I knew that if they found out, that they would take you away, they might have even killed you Yang. So one day, I packed up my stuff and left. I left Taiyang, I left Myrtle, and…I left you Yang.”

Yang sits in her chair, frozen. Myrtle sighs and walks towards Raven. “I didn’t know you were going through all of this, Raven. If you told me, I would have come with you.”

Raven looks up at Myrtle. “I’m sorry Myrtle, I should have told you, but…well, you know how I am.”

Myrtle smiles. “I understand. So…what are you going to do now, Raven.”

Raven sighs. “Well…with Onyx gone, the position for the White Fang leader is now deserted…”

Blake gasps. “Wait…” she says slowly. “Are you trying to say…?”

Raven looks up at Blake and smiles. “Yes Blake, I’m going to fight for my old position and right all the wrongs I made in my life.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And have you seen the character trailer for RWBY Volume 4? WOW, that was something, I really love the new looks and everything, i'm so psyched for Volume 4! Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave a kudos or a comment if you want!

Yang, Blake and Myrtle stare at Raven in stunned silence.

“You don’t have to…it’s too dangerous to go back there!” Myrtle says.

Raven stands up and walks away. “I’m very aware at how crazy and dangerous this will be, but I want to do this.” She turns around. “You don’t have to come with me if you aren’t ready for it.”

“But I am!” Yang says, standing up. “I’ve lived my whole life without really knowing who I really was or what happened to you, but now that I know, I want to find out more! I know that we still need to find Ozpin and fight the people that are _really_ behind the fall of Beacon, but I feel that this is the way I should go for now. I mean, I’m related to faunus in one way or another, so I feel that I should try to learn more about them and help them. And hey,” Yang looks up at her mother. “I might meet some other half-faunus like me along the way.

Raven smiles. “All right then, I guess it’s just the two of us then.”

“Three actually.” Blake stands up and walks towards Yang. “I was practically born into the White Fang. I might not have been able to see everything that was going on, but I was able to see the changes that took place once Onyx became the leader. The violence, the brutality, all of it. I left in order to start a new life away from all of that, but if there is a way that I could bring back the peaceful White Fang that I grew up with, then I’m all in.”

Raven and Yang smiles. “All right then, three it is.” Raven looks at Myrtle. “Please don’t tell me you want to come too.”

Myrtle chuckles. “I would love to, but I am much too old, I’ll just get in the way. But I would love if you gave the cabinet members a nice ‘hello’ punch for me.”

Raven smirks. “I’ll be sure to do it. Okay then, I guess we should-“

The front door slams open and Ruby and the gang come in. “Hey guys, were back!” Ruby says happily.

“Oh…Ruby.” Yang says tentatively.

Ruby turns towards Yang. “Hi Yang! Is something wrong?”

Yang turns to Blake. “Oookay, how are we going to do this Blake?”

Blake sighs. “Slowly and carefully, I guess.”

* * *

 

Yang sighs. She figured that Ruby wasn’t going to take the news easily, so she was surprised when Ruby didn’t argue with her about it.

“I understand, Yang. You have to do what you have to do.” Ruby says.

Yang smiles. “You’ve really grown up, Ruby.”

Ruby chuckles. “Well yeah, you know, when your entire school gets taken over by Grimm and you have to go and find your missing headmaster, you kind of grow up.”

Yang chuckles. “I guess so.” Yang turns to Raven. “So mom, when are we leaving?”

“Hmm…” Raven says, “I was thinking that we should leave tomorrow. I know it’s so soon, but the White Fang currently doesn’t have any leader, so it’s probably very chaotic right now, we can’t waste any time.”

Yang nods. “Got it!” she turns to Blake. “Well, I guess we better get our stuff packed away by tonight.”

“Heh, about that…” Blake says slowly. Yang turns around to see all of their clothes and things piled on the living room couch.

“I never realized how…comfortable we got living here. Well, I guess we just have to fish through everything to find our stuff…” Yang says, defeated.

Blake nods. “I guess so.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m gonna really miss you Yang.” Ruby says as she hugs Yang.

“I’ll miss you too, Ruby.” Yang breaks the hug to look at Ruby. Yang smiles. “You’ve really grown up to be quite the huntress in these past couple of months away from Beacon.

Ruby laughs awkwardly. “Yeah…I try.”

The sound of an opening door interrupts their conversation. Ruby and Yang look towards the door to see Raven walking in.

“Sorry to interrupt, but could I speak with Ruby for a moment?” Raven says.

Yang cocks an eyebrow. “Oookay. I’ll be in the living room.” Yang leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ruby looks up at Raven and smiles awkwardly. “Hi…um…Yang’s mom.”

Raven chuckles. Call me Raven.”

“Oh, okay…Raven.” Ruby starts to twitch around awkwardly. “Soo…what are we talking about?”

Raven smiles. “Well, Yang told me all about you when I trained with her. You’ve done a lot for someone your age. I know your mom would be so proud to see where you are today.”

Ruby smiles shyly. “Thanks.”

Raven cocks her head. “Ruby…has anyone told you the significance of your silver eyes?”

Ruby nods her head. “Yeah, I got the whole ‘destined to be a warrior’ talk from Uncle Qrow.”

Raven chuckles. “Of course…anyways, I’ve seen what’s going on out there, it’s pretty bad. But I know you can do it.”

Ruby smiles confidently. “I’ll try my best.”

Raven smiles and pats Ruby on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go back to the living room.”

Ruby nods and follows Raven back to the living room.

* * *

 

When Raven and Ruby arrive in the living room, they see that Yang and Blake are already packed.

Blake looks up. “Oh Ruby! We organized all of your clothes into different piles. I was going to fold them, but Yang said that it would be a waste of time.”

Ruby puts her hand on her hips. “Hey! I fold my clothes…sometimes.”

Yang sighs. “It doesn’t matter if you fold your clothes because you mess them all up while trying to look for clothes anyways.”

Ruby crosses her arms and pouts. Yang chuckles. “There’s the little sister that I grew up with.”

Raven shakes her head, smiling at the scene that lay in front of her. A movement at the window catches her attention. When she sees the cause of the movement, she smiles. She walks over to the window and opens it, and stares at the crow perched at the windowsill.

Raven sighs. “You can stop spying on your nieces now, I think they’ll be fine.” She flicks the crow on the head and it falls to the ground with a thud. As soon as it hits the ground, it starts to morph back into Qrow Branwen.

“Ouch” he says as he continues to lie on the grass.

Ruby and Yang run to the window. “UNCLE QROW?!?!?” they yell out in surprise.

Qrow pops his head up to the windowsill and waves at them. “Hey.”

Yang gasps. “You can turn into a crow!?” she says.

Raven chuckles. “Don’t be so surprised, it’s a family thing.” Raven walks towards the front door and opens it to let Qrow inside.

As soon as Qrow enters the house, Ruby runs up to him jumps on him. “Uncle Qrow! Uncle Qrow!” she says in excitement.

Qrow chuckles. “Hey pipsqueak, long time no see.”

Qrow looks over to Yang and Raven. “And it looks like you two have had time to talk, didn’t you?”

“Yeah…” Yang says quietly.

He looks at Raven. “Okay Raven, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do. What are you doing in the middle of nowhere with a gang of teenagers?”

Raven chuckles. “Well, it’s a long story.”

* * *

 

Qrow shakes his head. “I can’t believe you’re going to try and get your old position back. And I can’t believe that Yang and Blake are going with you!”

“They volunteered themselves.” Raven said simply.

Qrow growls. “But it’s dangerous! You can’t just be going in there without a plan!”

Raven leers at Qrow. “Do you think I’m going in there without a plan?”

Qrow sighs. “I guess not.” He turns to Yang and Blake. “Are you sure you two will be okay going?”

Yang grins. “Don’t worry about us! We’re ready to kick some butt!”

Blake nods. “I’ve been in the White Fang all my life, I’ll manage.”

Qrow shakes his head. “Okay, okay you win. Just be careful out there.”

Raven smiles. “So, what are you going to do now?”

Qrow looks out the window at RNJR and Weiss sparring. “I’m gonna help them find Ozpin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there he is! The man of the hour! But more importantly, this is it! This is when Yang and the gang (haha, get it? get it?) go to the White Fang for the most important fight of their life!  
> Also, thank you so much for the people that have been leaving comments, I receive emails when I get a comment, so they're like little presents to me :). So yeah, if you are enjoying the story so far, leave a comment or a kudo if you wish! See you next week (after dying from RWBY Vol 4 feels of course [if you are a first member, that is])


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally peeled myself away from watching the RWBY Vol 4 opening for the millionth time so that I could post this chapter :D. It's a little earlier than usual, but I have plans tonight (I'm going to a BIG BANG CONCERT :DDDD - don't know if any of you guys know who they are but I am excite), so I decided to put it up early so that I don't forget.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and non-FIRST members: prepare thy butts for Episode 1 of RWBY :))))

Raven, Blake and Yang left Myrtle’s house at the same time that RNJR, Weiss and Qrow did. After a few last goodbyes, the group split up. Qrow’s team went towards the swamp and Raven led Yang and Blake across the beach. After a few minutes’ silence, Yang speaks up.

“So…where are we going exactly?” Yang says curiously.

“We are going to the White Fang’s main base, that’s where all of the higher officers reside.” Raven says simply.

Blake gasps. “I’ve heard about it, but I’ve never been there, is it true that it’s in the middle of a desert in Vacuo?”

Raven looks back at Blake and smiles. “That’s right, it’s where the most faunus live, so it’s natural that we put it there.”

“Wait!” Blake and Raven turn around and look at Yang questionably. “How the heck are we getting there, that’s like going to the opposite side of the planet!”

Blake nods. “She’s right, we don’t even have a boat that will make it all the way there.”

Raven unsheathes her sword and smirks. “That’s where this comes along.”

Raven takes a few more steps and then slices her sword through the air, creating a black and red portal.

Blake’s jaw drops. “Whoa.”

Yang grins and hops in the portal. Raven looks back at Blake’s awe-struck face and chuckles.

“Let’s go, Blake.” Raven says, causing Blake to snap out of her awe-induced trance.

“Right.” Blake says before hopping into the portal.

When Blake exits through the other side of the portal, her jaw drops again.

“What…what is this place?” Blake says, eyes darting around.

Yang chuckles. “It’s this weird portal world that my mom happens to carry around with her. It’s cool, isn’t it?”

Blake looks at Yang questionably. “You’ve BEEN here before?!?!”

Yang nods. “I came here when my mom was trying to get my half-faunus powers out.”

Blake nods. “I see. But how is this place going to help us get to the other side of the planet?”

“By making the distance we have to walk shorter, of course.” Blake and Yang turn around just as Raven jumps through the portal.

Yang cocks her head in confusion. “Huh? How does that work?”

Raven sighs. “Well, every point in this dimension leads to a point in the real world. However, since this place is smaller, we will be able to traverse a larger portion of land in a shorter period of time. Plus, time goes by slower in here, so we should be out in no time.”

Yang smiles. “Oh! I remember the time part! That’s why we came here to train, isn’t it?”

Raven smiles. “Yes. That, and I didn’t want to train outside in the snow either.”

Yang blinks. “Oh. Right.”

Blake chuckles. “Well, where are we heading, Raven?”

“Hmm…” Raven turns around and produces a smaller, computer-like portal. She presses a few buttons on it, and a side-by-side map of Remnant and the portal world show up. She presses a few more buttons and a red line appears on the portal world map.

“Okay, so if we go that way for about a mile, then we should reach a point in Vacuo that is close to the entrance of the main White Fang base.”

Blake’s jaw drops for the third time that day. “A mile? That’s it?”

Raven nods. “This place is a little less than 2 miles wide, so it comes out about right.”

Yang looks at Blake and smiles, playfully punching her in the shoulder. “Isn’t this so cool, Blake?”

Blake nods. “Yeah.”

They reach the other side of the dimension about 20 minutes later. When they arrive there, Raven pulls out her portal-computer hybrid again and starts to pace around and mutter to herself. Blake and Yang watch her in confusion.

“Blake?” Yang says, “What…what is my mom doing?”

“I think she’s trying to find the best place for us to exit. There must be a lot of traps near the entrance, seeing that it’s the main White Fang base.”

“That’s right, I am looking for a good place for us to exit, but not because there are traps.”

Yang and Blake turn around to look at Raven. The smaller portal has now grown into a full sized portal into the real world.

Yang cocks an eyebrow. “Then, what is it then?”

Raven snaps a finger, and the portal flashes, and shows what is on the other side. “You see, there was a very specific reason why the White Fang’s main base was put in the desert. The desert offers no covering for people trying to get in, so it’s easy to spot enemies from the base and take them out. I’m sure they would recognize my portals as soon as they appear, so I had to find the closest shaded place so that we wouldn’t be given away.”

Yang nods. “Okay, it’s…not too far away, is it?”

Raven sighs. “It’s over a mile away.”

Yang frowns. “Of course.”

Raven snaps her fingers and the portal turns back into its black and red hue. “Even though I have tried to find the best spot for us to exit, I still don’t know exactly what kind of changes they made to the place, so we need to be ready for anything that could be on the other side of this portal.”

Yang and Blake nod. Yang grins. “Let’s do this!”

Blake nods, and they slowly exit the dimension and enter the sandy country of Vacuo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here is chapter 8! If you like it, leave a comment or a kudos, if you wish! Until next week, peace out 8)

When they exit through the other side, Blake and Yang are surprised to find themselves in a mountain range.

“I thought you said that we were gonna be in the desert?” Yang says skeptically.

Raven rolls her eyes. “Didn’t you hear anything that I said? If I dropped us off in the desert, we would be dead meat! So I dropped us here in the mountains so that we could assess the situation!”

Yang blinks. “Oh. Right. Sorry.”

Raven chuckles. “It’s alright, let’s get going.”

Blake and Yang nod and begin to walk down the mountain. When they reach the bottom of it, they are finally able to see the long and expansive desert that lay before them. Well, they would be able to see it, if there wasn’t a sandstorm currently happening in the area.

Yang throws her hands up in the air.“Are you kidding me? This has to be the worst desert in the history of deserts!”

Blake playfully punches Yang in the head. “That’s why Raven and Myrtle put the base here, Yang. So no one could get to it.”

Raven chuckles. “Exactly. Anyways, take these.” Raven hands Yang and Blake a pair of goggles. “There would be no way we could get there without these.”

Yang takes the goggles and hands a pair to Blake. Yang studies them for a bit, then shrugs. “They’re not stylish, but they’ll do the job.” She quickly slips them on and turns towards Blake. “Hey, Blake, how do I..Blake?”

When Yang turns around, she finds out that Blake has managed to get the goggles stuck on her cat ears. “Yang, help please.” Yang chuckles and grabs the goggles. After some pulling and tugging, Yang manages to get the goggles situated in the right place.

“There we go-oops! Um…” Yang lowers her hands to show Blake her black ribbon. “I kinda pulled this off in the process, sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Blake grabs the ribbon and studies it for a bit. “You know what?” she says. “I wont be needing to use this here anyways.” Blake ties the ribbon on her arm.

Yang grins. “Alright, let’s go!”

* * *

 

The walk through the sandstorm was long and arduous. It was so hard to see in there, even with the goggles on. They walked through the sandstorm with their heads down the whole time, unable to see if the end was near, but after an arduous hour, the light of the sun began to pour in. They looked up to see the sun shining through the sandstorm. As they walked further and further in, the sand began to dissipate until they reached the end of the sandstorm.

Yang pulls down her scarf from her face and breathes in the fresh air. “FINALLY! I thought we would never get out of there!”

Blake pulls down her scarf and smiles. “That was pretty bad.” She turns to Raven. “Is it usually this bad?”

Raven walks away from Blake and Yang deep in thought. “No…” she says slowly. “They have to be doing this artificially. Besides, there’s no way that a natural sandstorm could make a wall like this.”

Blake and Yang turn around to see a huge wall of sand before them. Their jaws drop to the ground. “How the heck did they do this?” Yang says, amazed.

Raven shrugs. “Who knows. But what I do know is that the White Fang base should be in the center of this sand whirlpool.”

Yang squints her eyes and looks into the distance. “I don’t…see anything.”

Raven smiles. “Exactly. The majority of the building is built deep into the sands so that an unsuspecting traveler wouldn’t be able to find it.”

Blake’s eyes grow wide. “Wow, that’s amazing.”

Yang pumps her left arm in the air. “Alright then! Let’s get-AHHH!”

Yang trips and falls onto her face. She gets up and spits out sand from her mouth.

Blake walks towards her. “Yang are you ok?”

Yang starts to get up. “Yeah,” she says, “I just fell on this…oh no.”

Yang moves her feet and sees a tripwire laying near her foot. A clicking sound is heard and sirens start to ring in the area.

Yang gets up and brushes the remaining sand off of her “Why didn’t you warn me of the tripwire, mom!” she says angrily.

Raven growls. “We didn’t HAVE any tripwire when I was here.”

Yang throws her hands in the air. “I thought you knew this pl-“

Suddenly, the ground below them starts to shake and the land opens up. White Fang goons start to run out of the opening into the sand.

“Ugh, it doesn’t matter, get ready to fight!” Raven says as she unsheathes her sword.

Blake and Yang nod as they ready their weapons. The White Fang goons start to circle them, but then they start to murmur to themselves.

A loud womanly yell cuts through the area, silencing the goons “WHAT IS GOING ON, WHY AREN’T YOU ATTACKING THE ENEMY?!?!”

After a few moments, the owner of the voice pushes her way to the front. When she gets there she smiles.

“Well, well, well, this explains everything.” She scoffs. “Welcome back to the White Fang base, Raven Branwen.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this new character? Well, you'll find out in this new chapter ;) If you enjoyed this chapter, give a little kudos or a comment if you wish. Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy this chapter!

Blake gasps when she sees the owner of the voice. She didn’t know her name, but she KNEW who she was. Her smug smile lined the walls of the White Fang encampments, and higher officers would always come back with bright violet lipstick marks all over them, regardless of gender. They would sing praise over and over about this woman, about how great she was as a leader, but Blake knew differently. She knew that they were just another person that she had wrapped around her finger.

Raven draws her sword out. “Stay back, I’ll deal with her.”

The grunt commander crosses her arms and sneers. “That’s it Raven? You’re not going to introduce me to your servants?” she shakes her head. “Where is your manners, Raven?”

Raven rolls her eyes and grunts. “Still as narcissistic as ever, aren’t you?” Raven turns to Yang and Blake. “This is Bora Byzantium. She’s one of the White Fang cabinet members.”

Bora chuckles. “There we go. Now, what is a gaudy person like you doing in a place like this?”

Raven growls. “I created this place, you dimwit.”

Bora laughs, waving it off. “Yes, yes, I am quite aware of that. But we’ve made it EONS better since you left!”

Raven growls taking a step forward. “What did you do to my base!”

Bora sighs and starts to pace. “Well technically it’s not YOUR base anymore-“

“Ugh, I don’t care! I don’t have time for your petty villain speech! Get out of my way or I WILL kill you!” Raven takes a step forwards and sends a slice through the air, throwing White Fang grunts everywhere.”

Bora sighs. “Well, fine. Have it your way, Raven.” She turns to her goons. “Well, what are you waiting for? Protect the base!”

The White Fang members start to run towards Blake, Yang and Raven as Bora takes a helicopter up to the nearest building.

Raven turns to them. “Get ready!” she says. Blake and Yang nod as they ready their weapons.

* * *

 

“Mom, what do we do! It’s like they never stop coming!”

Raven kicks a grunt to the side before looking up to survey the area. Even through there are fallen grunts everywhere, they don’t stop coming. More and more grunts continue to fill in from the base, replacing the fallen ones. Raven sighs. There really is no choice.

She turns to Yang. “Yang! I need you two to fight the grunts while I fight Bora!”

Yang punches a goon in the face before turning to her mother “WHAT!” she yells, “How are the two of us going to fight these goons alone when we can’t even lower their numbers with your help!”

Raven sighs. “It’s time to use your half-powers, Yang.”

A goon runs towards Yang, and Yang punches them in the face before turning back to her mom. ‘But I thought you said that we have to be careful! That we can’t let them see my powers!”

Raven slashes a wave of goons away before turning back to Yang. “There is no other choice, Yang! We aren’t defeating them fast enough!”

Yang turns away and looks at Blake. Blake turns to her and nods. “I think your mom is right, Yang. It may be our only chance.”

Yang sighs and looks at the oncoming goons, and then back at Raven and Blake. They were both dripping in sweat, tired from fighting all of these goons. If they continued like this…She sighed.

_Well, I guess it’s time._

Yang turns to her mom and nods. Raven and Blake take a few steps back before Yang activates her powers. The activation sends yellow light streaming everywhere, temporarily blinding the goons. When the light settles, Raven turns into a bird and starts to fly towards Bora. Blake looks at Yang and sighs. She doesn’t think that seeing those magnificent wings will ever get old.

Yang winks at her “Ready to REALLY get this party started?”

Blake smirks as she readies her weapon. “Of course.”

* * *

 

“Why are you stopping! What’s going-“Bora says before she is interrupted by a kick in the face. She staggers and turns to see Raven smirking at her.

“Raven, you fool! Do you think that your little children can stop my minions by themselves?”

Raven smirks. “Yes, yes I do.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up guys! It's Saturday again, which means that another chapter is up! If you enjoy it, leave a kudos or comment, if you wish. Thank you for reading and supporting this series!

Suddenly, yells and cries of terror start to erupt below. Bora looks down to see waves and waves of grunts flying into the air. After searching for a while longer, she finds the cause of the commotion – a human with a pair of…golden wings. She growls. “You used the half-faunus powers on that child, didn’t you?”

Raven smirks. “She’s not just any child, she’s my-wait.” Raven’s eyes grow wide. “How do you know about…”

Bora laughs “Raven! Oh Raven! If you hadn’t been so quick to leave, then you might have thought to take all of your half-faunus research with you! But you graciously left them there, so we skimmed through it.” Bora chuckles. “Very, very interesting, these half-faunus are.”

Raven growls and lurches at Bora. “What have you done to the half-faunus!” she yells.

Bora grabs her tomahawk from her belt and swings it in front of her to block Raven’s attack.

Bora sneers “Now, now, we are just furthering the plans of the late Onyx, who you killed, didn’t you?”

Raven grins. “Yes, yes I did.”

After some struggle, Bora pushes Raven away and flips a switch on her tomahawk, turning it into a pistol. She starts firing at Raven, but Raven blocks the shots with her sword.

Bora lowers her shotgun down. “O-ho, I get it. I see why you’re here. You’re here to take back your throne. You think that you can just barge your way here and take over?” Bora shakes her head. “Hun, this isn’t the White Fang that you once controlled.”

Raven lifts her sword in front of her. “I know it isn’t.” she says, “That’s why I want to take it back, I want to give this organization the integrity and morality it had when I was its leader.”

Bora extends her head back and laughs. “Integrity? Morality? Dear, those things don’t give you rights!” she shakes her head. “You really are an old crow, aren’t you?”

Raven shakes her head. “Let’s just get this battle over with.”

Bora sneers. “Sounds ok by me, dear.”

* * *

 

Yang desummons her half-faunus powers just as the last line of defeated White Fang goons fall to the ground. She falls to the ground, exhausted.

Blake runs over to Yang. “Yang! Are you okay?”

Yang looks at Blake and smiles. “Yeah…I just need to sit here for a bit. How’s the fight going with my mom?”

Blake looks at the top of the sand colored building. Random clashes can be heard. Blake sighs. “It could be anyone’s fight at this point.”

* * *

 

Raven flips into the air and does a summersault before landing. Bora lands on the other side of Raven, breathing hard. Raven stands up, and calmly walks towards Bora. “My, my Bora, are you tired already?” she says, mocking her.

Bora growls. “I…am NOT tired!”

Raven smirks. “Well, if you aren’t then blocking this shot should be a piece of cake, shouldn’t it?”

Raven slashes into the air, sending a black and red shockwave hurtling towards Bora. Raven smirks, confident that it will kill her. That is, until she sees Bora smirk.

* * *

 

“WOAH! What is that?” Yang says as she points up to the building that Raven and Bora are fighting on.

Blake looks up to see a sandy cylindrical ball hovering at the top. “I don’t know Yang, but we better go look. Are you ok to walk now?”

Yang smiles. “Yup! Let’s go!”

* * *

 

The impact of the strike sent sand flying everywhere. If Raven didn’t slide her goggles down, she would have been blinded by the sheer amount of sand that blew in the area. When the sand finally clears, she gasps. A huge ball of compacted sand floats in front of her. The front of the ball opens up, and Bora hops out of it. She sneers at Raven. “Did you really think I would go out that easily, Raven?”

Raven sighs. “Honestly, no, but I wish you did.”

Bora rolls her eyes. “Do you not see how much trouble you are in Raven? This entire area is FILLED with sand! I control sand, I can manipulate it and make it do my bidding! I was just letting you hit me so I could see the intense look of shock on your face when you realized that all of your hard work was for nothing!”

Raven narrows her eyes. “You really are a sicko.” She says before sending another slash at Bora. As the slash nears her, sand rises up and compacts in front of her, creating a shield. “What did I just say, Raven? No matter how much you try, there is no way you can even hit me! I swear, it’s like you don’t even-“

Bora turns to her right to see a purple slash hurtling towards her. She tries to manipulate the sand around her, but the slash is much too close to her. It hits her dead on, and she flies off of the building. She tries to manipulate the sand around her to soften her blow, but her aura is much too low. She hits the ground with a thud, causing the last remnants of aura to break around her.

Raven summons a portal and jumps into it and appears on the ground next to Bora. Raven kneels next to her and grabs her by the cuff. “Is there any unguarded entrances to the base? TELL ME!”

Bora turns her head towards Raven and coughs, sending blood flying into Raven’s face. “Fine, I’ll talk. There is a sealed entrance to the south that only the higher ups know about. I’m sure you know which one I’m talking about.”

“My bunker.” Raven says through clenched teeth.

“Yes, that one. You should go there. I think you will…enjoy what you find there.

Raven throws Bora onto the ground. The impact is enough to knock her out. Raven fishes in her satchel to find a rag to wipe her face with. As she starts to wipe her face, she hears yelling. She takes the rag off of her face to see Yang and Blake running towards her. She smiles.

“Mom! Are you alright?” Yang says as she reaches Raven.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, but she won’t be.” Raven says as she gestures towards Bora.

Yang and Blake turn towards Bora and flinch. “Falling off of a tall building is not how I want to die.” Blake says.

Raven nods. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about her anymore. Oh and…” she turns to look at Blake. “Thanks for that last attack. I don’t know if would have been able to defeat her without that.”

Blake smiles. “No problem. I thought that her sand manipulation powers only worked if she was aware of an attack happening, so I thought that a surprise attack would work best.”

Raven sighs. “I guess it did.”

Yang turns to look at the White Fang base. “Where do we go now? I’m sure that everyone is on high alert, there’s no way we can just walk through the front door!”

“Before she died, Bora mentioned that my old bunker was still unguarded, so we should probably head there now before more reinforcements come in.”

Yang and Blake nod. “Alright, let’s go!”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This weekend has been crazy so far, I've been trying to get editing and writing done in between playing Pokemon Moon and Overwatch, it's so exhausting but fun at the same time ^^.
> 
> Anyways, that's enough about my life, so why don't you go and check out the new chapter? I hope you like it ;) If you do, leave a comment or a kudo, if you'd like!

The walk to the southern end of the compound was relatively uneventful. Yang was worried that more White Fang goons would show up, but it seems that they have decided not to pursue them further.

“It’s just really strange.” Yang says, “Wouldn’t you think that they would send more reinforcements in?”

Blake shrugs. “There might not be any more reinforcements, we did defeat a lot of them back there.”

“Hmm…you’re right.” Yang turns to her mother. “So, where is this bunker of yours, anyways?”

Raven points directly ahead of them. “It should be in that sand dune right there.”

Yang narrows her eyes in confusion. “Wait, what sand-oh, I see it.”

Raven smiles. “I wanted to have a place where I could unwind after a hard day’s work, so I created this bunker. Originally, only Myrtle knew about it, but, well, give them long enough and they’ll be able to find anything.”

When they reach the bunker, Yang and Blake look around it. “Uhh…mom? Are you sure this is your bunker? I mean, there’s no door or anything!”

Blake nods. “Maybe…it might be in another sand dune?”

Raven chuckles. “If the door was visible from the get go, then it wouldn’t be much of a secret, now would it?”

Raven walks a few feet away from Yang and Blake and crouches down. She begins to dig into the sand until she finds a lever. She pulls the lever and the front half of the ‘sand dune’ rises up to reveal the entrance of the bunker.

“Whoa.” Blake and Yang say in unison.

Raven walks back to Yang and Blake and leads them into the bunker. She presses a button on the wall of the bunker and it shuts close, enveloping them in darkness. After a few seconds, the lights turn on, revealing a metal door.

Yang walks towards it and sees a keypad on the door handle. “Welp, looks like this door is locked.” She turns to her mother. “So, how are we getting in?”

Raven walks up to the door. “Well,” she says, “I still do remember the code that I used for this door when I was still here. Maybe it still works.”

“Wait!” Blake says, “What if this is a trap? If you don’t input the right password, then the alarms will go off, right?”

Raven sighs. “Well, it’s true, but no one has followed us here. I don’t see why they would try to ambush us in such a small place.”

Blake looks at Yang and she nods. “Okay mom, if you say so. Let’s get this bunker opened up!”

Raven nods “Just get your weapons prepared just in case.”

Blake and Yang nod and ready themselves as Raven inputs the password. She presses the enter key and the door clicks open.

“Wow…it really worked.” Raven says in amazement.

Raven, Yang and Blake enter the door to find…another door.

Yang scratches her head in confusion. “Wait, you have a door BEHIND a door?”

Raven smiles. “Of course, that door looked too…mechanical, so I wanted to have a door that looked more like a regular door.”

Yang narrows her eyes. “That’s the weirdest explanation I’ve ever heard.”

Raven shakes her head. “Anyways, we don’t have to worry about opening any locks with this door. All I have to do is-“

As soon as Raven opens the door, a cacophony of yells and screams erupt from the other side of the door. Raven quickly shuts the door.

“What the HELL was that?” Yang says.

“It must be what Bora really wanted me to see.” Raven pauses. “No...it can’t be.”

Yang and Blake look at each other confusingly. “Well…” Yang says, “We have got no other way to go, right?”

Raven sighs. “I guess we don’t. Just…ready your weapons.”

Raven opens the door as Yang and Blake raise their weapons. Raven walks into the bunker and has her deepest, darkest nightmares realized.

“No…they…I can’t believe it.” Raven says softly.

“Mom!” Yang says, yelling over the screams and shouts. “What’s in there?”

Yang and Blake walk in only to gasp at what they see. Lining the walls of the bunker are huge grey cages filling with growling, snarling half-faunus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This week has been another crazy week, with thanksgiving and shopping and all that jazz. But now that it's the weekend, it's time for another chapter! Again, thank you so much for supporting my writing endeavors and I hope you have a happy weekend!

Blake looks around at the travesty that lay in front of her. “Yang…Raven…what…what happened to these people?”

Raven snaps out of her daze and turns to look at Blake.

“These people are all half-faunus. When a half-faunus’ powers are released for the first time, the power overtakes their mind, turning them into a bloodthirsty creature. Through careful manipulation, there is a way for the half-faunus to regain their consciousness. But these people never got the opportunity to regain their consciousness…” Raven sighs. “The White Fang really has stooped down to a new low.”

Yang looks around at all of the snarling half-faunus. It was hard to imagine that these…monsters were once people. They snarled and clawed at the cages, hell-bent on escaping and causing as much chaos and destruction as they could. Yang noticed that many of the half-faunus’ eyes were bloodshot. They must be unable to sleep, their half-faunus powers keeping them alive in a violent state of suspended animation.

Yang looks up at Raven. “Mom, we have to leave them here for now, we can save them when you take over the White Fang again.”

Raven nods. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

Raven, Blake and Yang walk through the middle of the room. The cages are far enough away that none of the half-faunus are able to grab them, but it was scary nevertheless. When they reach the opposite side of the room, Yang groans when she sees another heavily reinforced door.

“Is every door at the White Fang base like this?” she says as she throws her hands in the air.

Raven sighs as she inputs the password in. “No, just these two. These are reinforced so that no one else can get-“

The digital password screen goes red as soon as Raven finishes inputting the password.

Raven frowns. “Dammit, I knew it was too good to be true.”

Yang looks around nervously “What do we do now? I don’t want to be stuck in the same room as these…things.”

“They must have changed the password on this one so that we would get locked in here!” Blake says angrily.

Raven nods. “Someone must be coming, get ready!”

Yang and Blake nods as they ready their weapons. A click is heard and the left wall of the bunker slides down, revealing another room situated right behind it. A thick glass wall separates the two rooms.

A voice sounds through the speakers in the room. “Well, hello Raven, it’s been such a long time, hasn’t it?”

Raven looks up to see an individual standing behind the thick glass. “Ivory…” she says angrily.

“That’s Dr. Ivory Luno to you. I swear, you never used to call me by my proper name. I did get my Ph.D in biological engineering, I’ll have you know.”

Raven growls. “I don’t care about your stupid credentials.”

Ivory grins evilly. “Oh, but you SHOULD. I mean, I did make these creatures that stand before you.”

Raven growls. “Creatures? These are abominations! You should be ashamed!”

Ivory shakes his head. “Now, now, if anyone should be ashamed, it should be you, Raven. Leaving your research papers behind should be an offense punishable by death! But I must thank you, Raven.”

He begins to pace. “Your research has given us the best type of psychological machine! Most people really REALLY don’t like killing other humans. So many will hesitate before giving the killing blow on these creatures, giving them enough time to get the upper hand.” he stops pacing and looks directly at Raven. “Humans are just FACINATING creatures, aren’t they?”

Raven sighs. “You’ve never changed, have you?”

Ivory chuckles. “And it seems that you haven’t either. Always trying to deliver justice when you feel it is fit. But let me tell you, Raven. This world is not governed by justice. It is governed by the people that are smart, that take advantage of the situation that lays in front of them. So when we found your half-faunus research papers, you know what I did? I took advantage of them. Unlike you, who ran away as soon as you found out that you were pregnant with a half-faunus child.”

Raven’s eyes widen. “How…”

Ivory shakes his head. “Raven, Raven, Raven. The White Fang have cameras everywhere, even in Patch. I saw you bringing your child into your portal. Even though I couldn’t see what was going on in the portal, it was inevitable that I would see her use her half-faunus powers. I saw her use it at Beacon, and I saw it at the White Fang base. I know you left to protect your pathetic bastard child.”

Raven growls. “How dare you-!”

Ivory sighs. “I can’t believe that I once thought that you were a decent leader. I guess I have no choice.”

He presses a button on the terminal in front of him. A loud click is heard as the doors to the half-faunus’ cages fall to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe that we are already on chapter 13! I won't say how many chapters we have left, but we are getting to the end of part 3! If you like this chapter, give a kudo or comment if you wish! Thank you for reading!

Yang activates her half-faunus powers and flies to the top of the bunker. At the same time, Raven turns into a raven and Blake vaults her way up to the ceiling with the help of Gamol Shroud. They find nitches into the wall to hang from as the half-faunus beasts continue to jump and lash out towards them.

Yang turns towards her mother, watching as she morphs back to her human form. “Mom, what do we do?” Yang says, anxious.

Raven turns around to look at the bunker. There were only two exits: one back out into the desert and one deeper into the base. But there would be no way that they could get to it while all of the half-faunus were running around.

Raven sighs. “I already had a hard time dealing with you as a rabid half-faunus, Yang. There’s no way we can deal with all of these. There must be another way…”

Raven turns towards the glass. Ivory watches as Raven begins to scrutinize the glass. Suddenly, Raven unsheathes her sword and slashes down, sending a bright red slash hurtling towards the glass. It surprises Ivory, causing him to fall off of his chair. When he gets back up, he sees a very small indentation in the glass. He laughs.

“Don’t be stupid, this is reinforced glass, it’s gonna take more than that to break it.”

Raven sheathes her sword and moves to hold onto the wall with her left hand. “Just keep shooting at the glass until I think of a better idea.”

Blake and Yang nod and begin to shoot at the glass. The force of the bullets barely do anything to the glass. Ivory begins to roar with laughter. “Did you not just hear me? You’re wasting your bullets! The real enemy is below! I can’t attack you through the glass, after all.”

Yang’s eyes widen and she turns to Blake. “Blake! We have to do Bumblebee!”

Raven cocks an eyebrow. “Bumblebee?”

Yang turns towards Raven. “It’s a move where Blake flings me around using the ribbon on her weapon.” Yang says, whispering so that Ivory can’t hear them. “I know that there isn’t a lot of space in here, but I could use the walls to try to get a running start before punching on the glass!”

“How are we going to do that, I need two hands to be able to get you up to speed!” Blake says, confused.

Yang gestures to her wings. “I’ll be holding up my weight with these wings, so it should be too bad.”

Blake sighs. “It seems that we have no other choice.”

Ivory watches as Blake throws her weapon towards Yang. “What are you doing now, little children?” he says, amused.

Blake turns to Yang. “Ready?”

Yang turns to Raven. Raven jumps to another notch in the wall, giving them more space. Yang turns back to Blake and nods.

Yang flies towards the far end of the wall of the bunker, near Raven. She begins to run on the walls, shooting ember celica behind her to add to the momentum. Blake grips the ribbon on Gambol Shroud, guiding Yang around and around the room. After one revolution, Yang begins to fly. “Now!” Yang yells.

Blake tugs the ribbon, guiding Yang to the thick glass. She hurtles towards it and sends a clear, direct punch to the glass. Yang’s punch may not have been enough to shatter the glass, but it was strong enough to cause the entire glass frame to cave in on itself.

Ivory’s expression quickly changes as he sees the glass frame caving in towards him. He tries to run away, but it’s no use. The glass frame hits him in the head, sending him flying off of his chair.

Blake begins to pull Yang back in as the rapid half-faunus begin to swarm the small command center. Raven jumps towards Blake and helps pull Yang out of the chaotic mess. As soon as Yang is out, Blake and Raven jump down to the ground and run towards the door. The half-faunus are too preoccupied with Ivory to even notice that they are there.

When they arrive at the door, they see that the terminal still continues to flash red. Raven presses the ok button and the door opens. They run to the other side and shut the door just as Ivory’s screams and shrills begins.

When the door closes, they are greeted with the sound of calm silence for the first time. The area that they enter is like an oasis in the desert, literally. Hills and hills of fresh green grass cover the area. If it wasn’t for the high metal ceiling, Yang would’ve thought that they somehow managed to escape the desert.

Yang deactivates her powers and plops down onto the grass. “Wow, that…that was something.” She says.

Blake’s eyes widen when she looks at Yang. “Yang…your arm!”

Yang looks down to see a decent sized slash down her right arm. “Huh, that must’ve happened when the half-faunus began to run into the area.” Yang shoots a few rounds out of her arm. “Well, it still works, so it should be fine.”

Blake sighs in relief. “It’s a good thing that they slashed that arm and not the other.”

Yang nods in agreement. “So…now what mom?” Yang turns around. “Mom?”

Blake turns to look at Raven. She is deep in thought.

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking: Isn’t it ironic that Ivory was mauled by the very beasts that he created?”

Yang frowns. “His fault, if he just let them turn back into normal people, then this all wouldn’t have happened.”

Raven nods. “Anyways, there is a door at the other end of the field that will lead to the actual White Fang base area. So when you’re ready, Yang, we will begin walking.”

Yang jumps up, grinning. “All right then! Let’s go!”

Raven smiles. “That’s my girl.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't want to keep you waiting for much longer, so just want to take the time to say thank you for reading this chapter! If you like it, leave a comment or a kudos, if you wish! Hope you enjoy!

Yang looks around the area while they walk. “It’s weird seeing a nice grass field in here when the outside is a barren desert.”

Raven chuckles. “The desert was the reason that we decided to create this field here. There would be no way that we could practice out in the hot sun, so we created this temperature controlled area to practice.” Raven smirks. “There are other, smaller training areas in this bunker, but this is my personal one. Only me and Myrtle know about.” Raven frowns. “Well, we WERE the only people that knew about it, but they’re probably using it as an extensive training ground now.” Raven turns to Blake. “You wouldn’t happen to know what they are using this for, would you?”

Blake shakes her head. “I’ve never been to the main base before, so I’m just as new to it all as Yang is.”

Raven turns back around. “I see…”

There are a few minutes of silence before Yang talks again. “So…what DID you do here that needed a big field?”

Raven smiles. “In the beginning, it was just an area that we used to store weapons and things. However, we changed it to this field around the same time that we started doing research on half-faunus. We needed a place big enough to contain the explosion that happens when the half-faunus releases their powers for the first time. So, it made the best sense to have it here.”

Raven sighs before continuing. “When we got more and more invested in half-faunus research, this place began to be seen as a safe haven for half-faunus. It was the only place in the entire facility where they were able to talk freely about their half-faunus powers.”

“Wow.” Yang says. “Just…wow.”

“It’s amazing that so much happened in the White Fang that I’ve never even heard about.” Blake says.

Raven nods. “They wouldn’t want the members knowing what goes on behind the scenes, of course.”

They continue to walk in silence again until Yang speaks up again. “So wait…didn’t anyone get suspicious when children would be gone for long periods of time?”

Raven chuckles. “You’ve got a lot of questions today, Yang.”

Yang frowns. “I’m just trying to understand everything.”

Raven smiles. “It’s alright. What we used to do is tell others that the child in question was sick with a contagious disease. That way we can keep them hidden away as long as necessary.”

Yang nods her head. “I see…”

“Actually…” Raven says, “The bunker that you were just in was the place that they would sleep. There would be more than 5 or 6 at once, so the area was big enough for all of them.” Raven sighs. “Now they are all crowded into a small area and left as those…things.”

Raven bows her head. Yang and Blake look at each other worryingly.

Yang turns to Raven and puts her hand on Raven’s shoulder. “Don’t worry mom, me and Blake will help you get the White Fang back, and then we will help the half-faunus become themselves again.”

Raven smiles. “Thanks.”

Raven looks up to the ceiling. “Well girls, I think-“

A loud screeching sound interrupts Raven. After a few moments of static, a voice begins to speak. “White Fang members! As you might already know, we have…guests.”

Blake’s eyes widen. “Adam?”

“You all were probably much too busy to notice who was there, so let me tell you. Do you remember Raven Branwen? That’s right she’s here. But do not cheer for her, for she is trying steal the White Fang back for herself! Now, some of the older members might remember Raven and see her in a good light, but let me tell you, I have fought her, and she isn’t the valiant leader that you once knew. She is merely a shell of her old self, trying to bring back her glory days. So I must ask you, members, to stop her using anything that you have. Because I will. And…to Raven. I will be waiting. You know where.” A click is heard and the area is bathed in silence once again.

“Well you didn’t sound that confident when you were fighting me, that’s for sure.” Raven says, smirking.

Yang turns to Raven. “What do we do now?”

“Well, the original plan was to carefully sneak towards my old office, but it looks like it’s too dangerous to do so, now that everyone is on edge. I guess…” Raven sighs as she looks up to the celling. “I guess we have to crawl through the vents to get there.”

Yang looks up to see the crud-encrusted vent. “Ugh, great.”

Raven reaches up and pops the vent cover off and throws it on the ground. “Well, ready to go, girls?”

“Yeah…I guess.” Yang says dejectedly.

Blake chuckles. “Don’t worry, you can punch Adam in the face afterwards.”

Yang grins. “All right, let’s go!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! THIS IS IT! What lies below this text is the second to the last chapter of White Light! After this chapter, ALL WILL END! 
> 
> (Though take note that there will be NO CHAPTER on December 24th and 31st! The last chapter comes out on January 7th, 2017!)
> 
> Thank you so much for continuing to support my writing, and i'll see you on the other side (of 2017)!
> 
> Peace and have a happy new year!
> 
> Ashley (Ta3peas)

When Raven was the leader of the White Fang, everything had to be cleaned. The members prided themselves in having a base that was pristine and white at all times. However, the vents that they currently were traveling through were crude, to say the least. Rats skittled to and fro in the vents, and Raven was certain that the pungent smell of the vent was caused by them.

“I leave the base for almost two decades, and this is what happens to it?” Raven shakes her head. “I can’t believe this.”

Blake nods. “It’s almost poetic when you left, the White Fang became more and more unclean, just like these vents”

Yang chuckles. “Never thought you would be very poetic.”

Blake smiles. “I try.”

Raven sees a fork in the vent and turns to the right. She stops. “Okay girls.” She says. “My old office is a few ways away from here. I don’t know what Adam has up his sleeve, but he will be there, and we need to be ready for him. Also…I’m sure you know about Adam’s semblance by now. The office isn’t that big so he will use it to his advantage. Make sure you stay close behind me so they don’t hit you.”

Yang and Blake nod. “We got it, we’ll do our best to back you up.”

Raven smiles. “Ok, get your weapons ready and let’s go.”

Yang and Blake get out their weapons and continue to follow Raven down the vents. When they reach the opening of the vent, they find that it's already open.

Blake gasps. “They already know-“

Before Blake can finish her sentence, Raven swoops down from the vent and into the main office. When Yang and Blake jump down from the vent, they see Adam and Raven locked in a swordfight.

“Adam, what the HELL are you doing in here, of all places!” Raven says, sneering.

Adam smirks. “You know why I am here, Raven. If you didn’t, then how did you know to meet me in here?”

Blake gasps. “Oh no.”

Adam turns his head and takes off his Grimm mask to wink at Blake. “Oh yes, that’s right. With Onyx gone, I was the one best suited for the…new position. So I accepted it.”

Raven’s eyes narrow. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.”

Adam smirks before punching Raven in the face. The distraction gives him enough time to kick Raven to the side. He walks to her as she slowly gets up and faces him. “What are you going to do now, Raven? You’ve killed everyone else, gonna kill me too?” Adam turns to Blake. “And what about you, Blake? I thought you wanted to get yourself as far away from this organization as you could!”

Blake unsheathes her sword. “I would have never left if the White Fang didn’t have a change of heart!” she takes a step forward. “When I was young, the White Fang was a peaceful community that just wanted its rights! Now it’s anything but that! You fight and kill just to get what you want!”

Adam sighs. “Blake, we do these things because they work.” He takes a step towards Blake as Blake takes a step back.

Blake’s eyes narrow. “Adam, they work because you force humans into suppression! You’re doing the same thing that humans have been doing to Faunus for centuries.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “I guess I have no choice. You three are a threat to the White Fang, and I, the leader of the White Fang, must take you out!”

Adam slices the air, creating a red slash that barrels its way towards Blake. Raven jumps in front of it and stops it with her own sword. She flings it back to him, but he easily dodges it. “Find some way to distract him!” she says. Blake and Yang nod and start firing shots at Adam.

Adam uses his sword to bounce the shots away from him. “I am the leader of the White Fang; do you think that a few puny shots will distract me?”

“Adam,Adams” Raven says calmly. “Being a leader isn’t about being the strongest, you should know that.”

“Silence, Raven! I don’t have time for your old wisdom!” Adam fires rounds at Yang and Blake, stopping their barrage of gunshots.

Raven sheaths her sword and calmly clasps her hands together. “’Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it.’ Do you not remember that quote?"

Adams' eyes widen before they return back to their original stoic position. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Raven smiles. “Of course you do.”

Yang and Blake get up and raise their weapons. Raven looks back at them and raises a hand. They don’t start firing again, but they keep their weapons raised.

“The White Fang was created so that we could right the wrongs that history gave us. Myrtle and I created it with the explicit idea that we would learn from the mistakes that humans have made before us. We weren’t going to fight; we weren’t going to drop down to their level. Yet…” Raven sighs. “Here we are.”

Adam lowers his head. “We…we…” he raises his head to reveal his grief-stricken face. “WE HAVE NOT DROPPED DOWN TO THEIR LEVEL, RAVEN!”

Adam unsheathes his sword, sending the full force of his semblance towards Raven. The force of the attack caused Raven to take a few steps back, but she was still able to deflect it back towards him. He manages to just barely dodge the attack.

Raven sighs “Adam, I know that face. You don’t have to tell me. You were stuck in this position. Stuck in a position that you weren’t ready for. Tell me, Adam. Did you have any respect for Onyx?”  


Adam raises an eyebrow. “Of course I had respect for him, he was the best-“

“No you didn’t Adam! Do you know what that feeling was? It was fear, Adam! Onyx wasn’t a man to be respected! He was the type of leader that would use his own members as a shield, you should know that!” Raven lowers her head. “It’s sad, really. I’m starting to see some of his influence seep into you.”

Adam grips the handle of his sword. “Of course some of his influence has seeped into me. Who wouldn’t want to be a strong, cunning…war-mongering…”

Adam’s eyes widen. He looks down at wilt and blush. “I…I…”

Raven slowly walks to Adam. “It must’ve hard having to deal with everything after I left…I’m sorry Adam. But there’s still a second chance.”

Adam slowly looks up to see Raven’s face. For the first time for that fight, Adam didn’t see the face of a traitor. He saw the face of Raven Branwen. The same Raven that helped his master wilt and blush. The Raven that gave him strength in times of old. And now…he was fighting her, trying to kill her, even. Despicable.

Adam drops wilt and blush, the sound reverberating throughout the room. He falls to his knees, gripping his head as the realization sets in. “What have I been doing Raven?” he says, voice shaking “I’ve…I’ve been no better than humans, I…I truly am the monster that they have always marked me as…”

Raven bends down and puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder. “You aren’t a monster, Adam. A monster never learns from their mistakes, never tries to better themselves. But you can.”

Adam sighs and looks up at Raven. “You’re right…there is no use in mourning over the past.” He smiles. “I remember you used to always tell me that.”

Raven smiles. “Yes, yes I did.”

Adam grabs wilt and blush and stands up. He sheathes his weapon as he walks towards Yang and Blake. “Blake…I…”

Yang immediately walks in front of Blake, blocking her from Adam. He sighs, looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry Blake…for everything. For changing, for becoming this monster. I know that it will take a long time to earn your trust again, but I will try. And…” he looks up at Yang. “I’m sorry about your arm.”

Yang frowns. “Yeah, sorrys not gonna cut it.”

Adam sighs. “I know…but…I also have to thank you.”

Yang raises an eyebrow. “Thank…me?”

Adam nods. “You’ve been a better partner for Blake than I have ever been. I haven’t seen you two fight that much, but I can just tell. She just seems to…glow around you.”

Blake smiles shyly. Yang looks at Blake and smiles.

She looks back at Adam. “Ok, ok, you’re off the hook…for now. But you’re still on probation.”

Adam smiles. “I’ll take what I can get.”

Adam turns to Raven. “So what now? How are we going to convince the entire White Fang membership to take you back as the leader? I mean…we’ve been…like this for such a long time already.”

Raven smiles. “Baby steps, Adam. Baby steps.”


	16. Chapter 16

Baby steps was probably the understatement of the century. The White Fang members did not want Raven back. Well, at least at first. Adam had planned out a speech for Raven. It would be telecast throughout every single White Fang base in Remnant. It started off well, at first. But as soon as Raven walked onto the stage, a few members started to boo her. And it got worse when Raven brought out Yang and had her activate her half-Faunus powers. But, eventually, the words and soft tone of their past leader started to beg questions. What have we been doing? What are we going to do now? They began to remember the days of old, the days where Raven would walk around the base and give soft words of encouragement to their members. And no matter how much power they found, they still missed that. All of the hate in the world could not compete with the loyalty that the members had towards Raven.

This loyalty still seemed to extend to the members that were born long after Raven left. Even though they never saw Raven in the flesh, stories were still told. Parents would tell hushed stories of their past leader, of her kind words and great leadership. Despite the fact that the White Fang became more and more violent, parents and kids alike still waited for the day that the great Raven Branwen would come back. Hearing Raven talk at that speech made them realize that yes, the Raven Branwen told in the stories was a real person and she was going to make changes for the better.

Now that the general membership was on board with Raven, all that was left was the approval of the cabinet members. Raven was especially worried about this part because the cabinet members were the main reason why the White Fang fell into despair. That’s why she was so shocked when they all quietly acquiesced to her demands. You see, groupthink is a very, very strong force. Having one or two outspoken members can easily change the entire opinion of the entire group, and this was no exception. The rest of them agreed with Bora and Ivory because they all felt that the rest agreed with them as well. They feared that they would be the odd one out, and get killed for voicing their opinions. However, now that they were both…taken care of, there was no reason that they needed to keep up the façade.

The only person that Raven had a hard time with was the White Fang Lieutenant. He really, really liked killing. No matter how much she tried to talk to him, she couldn’t get him to change his ways. He hated the Schnee’s and he loved killing. So one night, he left. Raven hoped that he wouldn’t go on a killing spree out there. But his departure left the Lieutenant spot open. Raven asked Myrtle if she wanted her old position back, but she declined. ‘I’m much too old to be meddling in the affairs of the youngin’s’ she said. ‘Besides, I’m sure there is a fresh new face that would be great for the position.’ And alas, there was. Adam Taurus may not have been fit to be the leader of the White Fang, but with the right guidance, he would be a great second-in-command. He was more than happy to take the position, to be under the caring guidance of Raven. It would take some time, but Raven knew that with these changes, the White Fang would grow to be the peaceful group that it once was.

And Yang and Blake…? Well, they were instrumental in helping Raven get her position back, but they didn’t stay at the White Fang base for long. Even though Blake was very, very happy to see the changes happening in the White Fang, she was confident that Raven would continue to bring good changes to the White Fang without her help. Besides, she was needed elsewhere. About a month after Raven regained control of the White Fang, the Vale tower was turned on, finally giving them communication to the outside world. They immediately got a call from Qrow, and they were pleased to know that Ruby, Weiss and the rest of the gang were okay. In fact, they had managed to track a lead to Ozpin’s whereabouts. And that’s where Blake and Yang were headed now. They didn’t know what path lay in front of them, but that was okay. All of them, Blake, Yang, Ruby, and Weiss had lived through their own brand of hell to get to where they were now. The darkness of the past had paved the way to the bright light of the future. And they were ready to face it head-on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, there it is. The last chapter of not just White Light, but of the entire Run Away Love series. Yup, that’s right, it’s finally over. I started this series back in February, just as Volume 3 of RWBY ended. I was completely torn up from the ending, so much that I just started to write. And here I am, ~37,000 words later, writing this little thank you letter. I still can’t believe that there are people that went out of their way to write a comment, tbh. So I thank each and every one of you who commented or even just read the story, it really means a lot to me.
> 
> However, to be quite honest, what you are reading now is actually what I wrote 3 months ago. Even though I started working full time in March, I could build up quite a big reserve of chapters, so much that I finished writing this back in September. And let me tell you, writing this series wasn’t the only thing that I was doing during that time. Yes, I have been writing fanfiction for other series as well (to come out soon :D), but I have been also working on original content. I can’t get too much into that now, buuuutttt if you are interested in knowing about that or anything else that I am doing in the world of writing, you can check out my personal site at:
> 
> https://ta3peas.wordpress.com/  
> (I’m sorry, that was a shameless plug for my personal site but #noregrets)
> 
> Anyways, if you are sad about the end of this series, don’t worry! I will definitely write RWBY fanfiction again. I just wanna see where they are taking Volume 4 before I create new ideas.
> 
> Lastly, I KNOW I say this each and every time, and it seems that I just say it to say it, but I really want to say THANK YOU to each and every one of you. Whether you followed this story from the beginning or just found it yesterday, I really appreciate you taking the time to read it, and I really hope you enjoyed the ride (I know I did).
> 
> I bid you a fond adieu, with hopes that we will see each other again :)  
> -Ashley (Ta3peas)


End file.
